Oh Goodness
by DisappearingSanity
Summary: A little sleep over at Sasuke's goes awry. Rated T for reasons.


_**AN ALL DIALOGUE CHALLENGE GIVEN TO ME BY MY FRIEND! There's going to be a Soul Eater and a Fairy Tail one too.**_

* * *

><p>"Don't touch me! Get off of me, don't do that, ouch! That hurts! Stop touching me!"<p>

"Sakura, shut up. We couldn't get further than the first one with you thrashing like that."

"I don't care, that needle hurts like hell! Ouch! Damnit Kiba! Can you hurry up and finish the damned tattoo before I rip your testicles off?"

"Sorry, sorry. The cherry looks fine so far though. Sasuke, hold her wrists again. Naruto, her ankles."

...

"Finally done. Was that so hard?"

"It hurts! Why exactly did I agree to playing truth or dare with you dweebs anyway?"

"'Cause you love us, Sakura-chan! ...You watch too much Soul Eater, you're becoming like that Maka chick."

"Sakura..."

"Not again!"

"Chop! Anyway. Since this is over, how about we head back to Sasuke's house and restart the game?"

"Let's go."

...

"Is everyone still here? Isn't it cute? It's painful so don't touch it. Anyway, lets get back to our game. Who's turn was it?"

"Mine! Shika! Truth or dare?"

"Damn. Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Tema."

...

"Hinata."

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"I-I like two people."

"Who?"

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun."

"...Wow."

"Temari."

"Dare bitch!"

"See how long it takes until one of the boys stops you. It can't be Shikamaru."

"What do you mean?"

"See how far you can get."

"Deal."

...

"Get off of me!"

"Fine, fine. That was fun, even though people were watching. Right Neji?"

"Shut up! That was fucking awkward! You started to strip... Oh God, stop remembering!"

"Neji, I'm sorry, I didn't think she'd do that to you!"

"What? Stop staring at me. All I did was make out with him and rub his dick. He allowed me to! And anyway, Hinata told me to. Shikamaru stop glaring at Neji!"

"Temari its your turn."

"Sasuke!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like. We'll all close our eyes, right?"

"Fine."

...

"Well, she passed out."

"That was surprising."

"Very."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke-teme, ask."

"I'm taking that as truth?"

"Duh."

"Who do you like?"

"Damnit."

"Answer."

"Kiba."

"You're gay?"

"Duh."

"Woah!"

"Kiba?"

"Dare."

"Fuck. I dare you to bring Akamaru home and leave him there."

"But my poor puppy!"

"Dude, he's fricking huge! He knows how to take care of himself! Its only for one night anyway."

"Fine! Akamaru, lets go."

"Woof!"

...

"I'm back."

"Kiba stop crying like a baby!"

"But Akamaru's not here! I miss him! Why did you have to do that, Naruto?"

"He smelled like wet dog."

"He's a dog!"

"Duh."

"I hate you Naruto-teme!"

"Shit. Hey Kiba, kare ga imasu ka?"

"No! Get away! Stop trying to kiss me!"

"But I wuv you!"

"Who gave him alcohol?"

"I did."

"Damnit Ino!"

"What?"

"Ino-kisama!"

"Fuck you too, Kiba!"

"Stop fighting you two!"

"Shut up Gaara-aho!"

"Damnit!"

"Now three of you guys are fighting? Aren't we supposed to be on a temporary treaty while we're here?"

"Stop destroying my house!"

"Urusei Sasuke-baka!"

"Chikusho!"

"Shine!"

"Get off of her!"

"Make me!"

"Sasuke!"

"Shit its Sakura's other half!"

"Split-personality! Run like hell!"

"Rahhhh!"

"I'm going to bed, my head hurts."

"You're going to sleep through all of this noise?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...He's already out cold."

"How about we all go to bed?"

"Alright. G'night Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, everyone else."

"G'night."

"G'night."

"Night."

"Good night."

"Good night."

"Night."

"G'night."

"Sleep tight!"

"Sakura, we're not five. Good night."

"Sasuke, urusei."

"Good night."

"Holy shit you were awake Naruto?"

"Nope, he's out. I think he was talking in his sleep."

"Shino? When did you get here?"

"I've been here."

"Oh. Good night then, Shino."

"G'night Kiba."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN All japanese in order: Teme-idiot, bastard, bitch. Kare ga imasu ka?-Do you have a boyfriend?. Kisama-Mother fucker. Aho-asshole or idiot. Urusei Sasuke-baka!-Shut up idiot Sasuke!. Chikusho-Shit or fuck. Shine-die. And, thats it! Hope you all had a good laugh or two. I know I did.**_


End file.
